Harry Potter and the Darkness of the Viel
by star-pheniox
Summary: this is my first please read
1. when can i go back

HARRY  
POTTER  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
As darkness swept over the skies of Privet drive the only source of light came from the smallest rooms window of number four. The boy inside lay on his bed thinking.  
The boy was Harry Potter. Many things about this boy was unusual, for one he hated the summer holidays, he was a wizard and the most dangerous dark wizard, Lord Voldemort was trying to kill him.  
Harry Potter was thinking about Sirius his godfather who had been killed just a few weeks ago by one of Voldemort's followers, also known as death eaters.  
Sirius was Harry's closest thing to a parent and now he didn't have him. Harry cried every night. He was also thinking about going to see Ron and Hermione, but he was told to wait for a letter from them. He hoped that he would get it today since it was his birthday. Just as he was thinking this he heard a tapping noise at the window he looked up and it was Hedwic and Pig. He let them in. he read the letter that Hedwick had first. It said. Dear Harry,  
Happy birthday hope you will like the present. Are you feeling ok about you know what, no, that was really stupid of me to ask of course your not ok. Ron and me are here at, well, you know where. We should get our OWL results at any time now I cant wait but Ron says he would be happy if he got them next year. I hope that I have done well. And you. See you when you come over. Prof. Moody will send you a letter then come and get you. Missing you loads.  
Love Hermione.  
  
This made Harry very happy. He turned his attention to the long thin package that Hermione had sent and unwrapped it very quickly. It was a Firebolt stunts book with a little model of a Firebolt, which flew around when you touched it.  
Next he opened the letter that Pig had brought him, this letter was from Ron.  
  
Hiya Harry, we're well. you know where. I'll give you your present when you get here. Its not to be used in front of muggles. He He. Oh yeah Prof Moody just said that him and the usual people will come and get you at 10 tomorrow morning. Cant wait to you come, bet you cant wait till you get away from your aunt, uncle and Dudley. See you tomorrow then. Bye love Ron. 


	2. OWLS

Harry suddenly felt a huge surge of guilt as he thought about going to Sirius's house. He also couldn't wait to see his best friends. I wonder what Ron has got me Harry thought.  
  
He looked out of the window wondering what would happen this year, when he seen two more owls flying towards the window and then flew in. he noticed that they were Hogwarts owls. He opened the first letter that felt a bit heavier than usual.  
  
Dear Harry,  
As you may have noticed a certain prefect from Slytherin last year abused the post and might I say I'm glad he did as it gave me a good excuse to do this. I could not find another Slytherin to fill the post. As you worked hard last year and this will give you an excuse to be out after hours you are now a prefect as you probably guessed when I was babbling on. And as we no longer have a captain for the Quidditch team I hope you will fill the post. Your occlumency lessons will continue but with me. The Order meetings will be held in my office and to let you know when they are we will be using a idea that I got from Hermoine and the DA meetings. I will talk to you in the place; your birthday present is there as well. Happy Birthday and I will see you soon.  
Prof. Dumbeldore Also inside was two badges one with a P on it and one with a C on it. Harry couldn't believe it a prefect and Quidditch Captain. He was really pleased with this.  
  
The other letter was his book list and his OWL results.  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
Your OWL results are as follows: Transfiguration: O Potions: O Divination: T Charms: O Care of magical creatures: O Defence against the dark arts: O History of magic: A Astrology: A  
  
Harry couldn't believe it he got Outstanding in all of the classes he needed. Even in potions. He would get all the classes he needed.  
  
He fell asleep thinking of this and dreamed about being back at Hogwarts. 


End file.
